2 Chances
by imafangirl4ever
Summary: Duncan and Courtney have a second chance to go back to the beginning of Total Drama. Will they make it work? Duncan's so hot! Pls Rxr! Or I won't update


Chapter 1: Reunion

Duncan's POV

"Fine."

"Fine". She spun on her heel and stalked out the door, her long black and blue hair swishing behind her.

" Ugh. Why do I even bother?" Duncan waited for her to come running back laughing, saying "Oh Dunky , you know I could never be mad at you, but she never did. "She always comes back in a few minutes, but it's been an hour." He went to the bed, and plopped glumly down. "Geoff said there was a show at the local strip club, maybe I'll go see that." He called Geoff. "Hey, you know that show you told me about?" "Yeah, why?" "I was wondering if you and Bridge wanted to come see it with me." "Sure! What about Gwen?" "Oh, we got in a fight." He sounded pretty sad, so Geoff didn't press. "Yeah, it leaves in a week. So we'll pick you up, at 9:30?" "Sure." "We could invite some other people too. "Yeah, sort of like a TD reunion?" "Sure." "But don't invite Courtney, she'll just mess everything up." "Everyone means everyone, Duncan. You scared of your ex?" "No, she probably won't even go anyway. You know how she is about stuff like that." "Good point. Alright, I won't invite her, but everyone else. Even Heather and Alejandro." "Won't they be too busy sucking face?" "Duncan. EVERYONE." Ok,OK fine I'm just saying." "OK see you at 9:30." "Bye."

Dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc

Courtney's POV

Tonight was my big night. Daniella had just called in sick and I got the lead role for tonight, and if I did good I might get to be promoted! This was the big show too. I put on my black wig, and finished doing my makeup. I had to look like Daniella, or I couldn't perform. My grand entrance was doing the splits on a bunch of diamonds. I peeked out into the audience, and my heart sank. "Why do I even want him here? He cheated on me, for gothy!" "You're almost on!", my manager called." "OK, be right there!" I sighed and went into the wings to go on in 5 minutes.

Dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc

Duncan's POV

Geoff came to pick me up at 9:30, and we went to dinner. Everyone was there, even Heather and Alejandro. Except for Gwen. We caught up for a few minutes, and then we ate. After we were done, the guys all loaded into Geoff's car, and the girls went shopping. "Don't have sex with anyone, Taylor", Lindsay said to me. "Um, I'm not Tyler. "

"Oh yeah, sorry Noah." she went and told the real Tyler that.

"Come on Beth!" She exclaimed.

She went away singing. "Like butter knives we're free!"

When we got there, the show was starting in two minutes. We hurried to find seats in the front row. We ended up bribing a bunch of people, just to get into the front. The show was about to start.

Dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc

Courtney's POV

The show was about to start. I waited for the opening music to start, and went out onto the splits. I looked into the audience. Was that... Geoff? And everyone else. What? They kept in touch?

Dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc

Duncan's POV

Oh my god. That girl was hot! I went up to the bar and said "Oh my god. She's got the body of an angel.

OK, said Chef. Yes, Chef. He is now the manager of the Stripping Bitch, and Chris is the bartender.

"Tell you what. You were so nice to DJ on the show, I owe you one. I know all the dancers After the show go to the back room. OK?

"OK"

"Oh,wait which one?"

"The lead girl."

"I don't know, especially you Duncan."

"Oh yeah, right."

"You asked for it. "

When the show was over, I went into the back room, and waited for her.

Dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc

Courtney's POV

I had to have sex with people! Probably courtesy of Chris. I went to get a drink, before my fuck session. When I returned, I gasped. "Duncan?"


End file.
